


Breakfast

by R_N_R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Morials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee brings breakfast to a sleeping karkat. <br/>I suck at summaries... <br/>Gamzee♦Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Gamzee ♦ Karkat  
> Hey, here’s a short fanfic I wrote for someone on tumblr, the prompt whent somewhere along those lines: “Gamzee surprises Karkat with breakfast in bed and Karkat has no idea why, but he suspects Gamzee is hiding something…” Now I did my best with that and I needed to let a little GamKar out of my system, so here it goes!

Karkat was rarely sleeping lately, but he had been exhausted and managed to fall asleep in the plush pile device humans called a bed. It was not as calming than the sopor he used to sleep in on Alternia, but he game up all the sopor slime when his morial… EX-morial, went on a killing spree after he tried to fix his sopor addiction. He forced Gamzee to eat at least a little every day, cutting it down a little at a time until he was completely sober again. That did help with the psychotic phase a lot. All in all, Karkat missed sleeping in the sopor, but he had to admit that he enjoyed waking up dry and not sticky.

He had been sleeping for a little while now, but it was hard to tell what time it was or how long exactly he’d been sleeping since they didn’t have any stable sleeping cycle after leaving alternia. After what seemed like a few hours, the Cancer was woken up by a soft knock on his door, but before he could get up, the door slid open and a tall troll walked in with a tray in his clumsy hands. 

“Hey bro…” He greeted once he noticed Karkat was awake.  
“What the fuck are /you/ doing here!” The short one greeted back, snarling at his former morial.  
“Chill bro… I ain’t here to get your motherfucking mood in a shitty twist…” He said as he walked to his bed and set the tray down. “I up and made a full breakfast for a motherfucker…” He finished as he sat at the edge of the bed and offered a smile.

Karkat blinked a little in surprised, he looked down at the plate and the food actually looked eatable, if not good even. 

“You did that?” The red blooded troll asked before taking the fork on one side of the eggs and bacon plate and poke the food lightly, inspecting it closely for any trace of shit that did not belong in a plate or worst in an actual stomach.  
“Yeah… I ain’t put anything in there, is all motherfucking yummy foods for a nice moterfucker.”

That didn’t make Karkat’s suspicion die down. He looked over at Gamzee and searched his face for any sign of psychopathic spark in his eyes, but he couldn’t see any. The food smelled good and he had to admit he was getting a little hungry from simply looking at it. 

“I promise bro… Eat up…” The highblood said smiling a bit again, trying to show he meant no harm, and as if to prove Karkat it was safe, he took a piece of bacon and munched on it. “See? All motherfucking healthy food…”  
“As healthy as bacon can be I guess…” The Cancer said looking over his plate again and finally taking a bite.

Karkat ate his meal and he felt his blood pusher tighten a little when the Capricorn lied down on his bed just like he did back when they were still morial. But he kept on eating letting the clown do as he please for a bit. Once he was done he put the plate away and silently thanked the other. “Gamzee… Why are you really here? I doubt you just came here to check on my nutrition habits…” He finally said looking at the juggalo sprawled on his bed like nothing ever happened.

“Well… this here clown wants you to know I’m all up and… sorry I guess…” Gamzee answered looking up at his friend.  
“Sorry for what? Being a shitty morial? Hmph. Please, you’ll make me puke.” Karkat said, letting the other know that he wouldn’t be forgiven with only a breakfast.  
“I mean to say I get my motherfucking sorries about all the shit that I had done in the motherfucking past and probably shit I’ll up and do in the future too… You dig?” Gamzee said as he sat up, but didn’t look straight into Karkat’s eyes.  
“No Gamzee, I don’t ‘dig’. You are fucking hard to ‘dig’ lately!” Karkat said out loud not sure what Gamzee meant.  
“Bro, chill… I mean to say sorry for my shitty morialship going down the motherfucking drain… and killing those motherfuckers too… you know, I kind of miss you karbro, I thought I was doing shit right when I decided to drop off the morialship with you cause you up and deserved a best morial than I can up and ever manage to get… I ain’t motherfucking good with this shit, I ain’t motherfucking good with pretty much anything to be honest with you here…” The lanky troll tried to explain. “I’d motherfucking get it if you up and told me you ain’t wanting this clown back, I fucked shit up more than enough, but I just wanted you to know I am motherfucking sorry for all this…” 

This fucking did it. Karkat had been holding the grudge about this for a little too long, and he would only be lying if he said the damn clown didn’t get to him with this now. Karkat reached out for one of those commonly called pillows and hugged it, hiding his face into it and mumbled something into it, hiding his teary eyes a little.

“What was that motherfucker?” Gamzee asked, looking at the shorter one.  
“I said; I miss you too…” Karkat said, barely letting his face out of the pillow.  
“You up and be wanting this sorry excuse for a morial back?” The lanky one asked, hopeful.  
“I’d like to, yes…” The Cancer said softly, staring at the pillow. “but… Don’t do this to me again Gamzee… I felt so lonely when you left…” He started to speak, feeling like an idiot for taking the juggalo again so easily, but that was what he really wanted.

To this, Gamzee only smiled and leaned to hug his morial, holding him as close as he could, just like they used to hug when they first became morials. He kissed the top of Karkat’s head avoiding the sensitive horns the best he could. The lowblood let the Capricorn hold him for as long as he wanted, not feeling like breaking the hug he missed so much. 

“Thanks Karbro… I won’t let you down again…” The tall one said softly, not wanting to let go anytime soon.


End file.
